Truth or Dare?
by Evil Shall Giggle
Summary: COMPLETE Kagome starts a simple game of truth or dare, that quickly becomes [slightly] more serious. warning: contains randomness.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, and this disclaimer applies to all chapters of this story, unless said otherwise. Comprend?**

**Another of my stories inspired by games I play with my cousins. Hopefully it's as funny as the game was.**

Kagome lay in her sleeping bag, looking up at the still bright sky. She yawned, bored, and looked around at her companions. Inuyasha was sprawled on the ground, hands over his ears. Sango was snoozing with one hand resting lightly on her giant boomerang. Miroku watched her, looking sneaky. Shippou was flopped on top of Inuyasha, snoring loudly.

Kagome sat up suddenly.

"Hey guys," she said. Inuyasha bolted upright, throwing poor Shippou a few feet. Sango grabbed her boomerang and whacked Miroku with it, then realized it was Kagome who had woken her. "Wanna play truth or dare?"

"What's that?" asked Inuyasha.

"It's a game where a person asks another person truth or dare," Kagome explained, "and the person chooses either truth or dare. If they choose truth, the asking person asks them a question and they have to answer it with the truth. If it's a lie, they're kicked out. And if they choose dare, then the asking person tells them to do something, and they have to do it. If they don't they're kicked out."

"Sure," said Inuyasha.

"It sounds fun," Sango agreed.

"Okay," said Miroku conspiratorially.

"Yeah!" said Shippou enthusiastically, holding his head where a large bump was forming.

"Alright," Kagome decided that since she knew the game, and it was her idea to play it, she should start. "I start. Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Inuyasha, just as Kagome had thought he might.

"Okay," Kagome grinned, "I dare you to kiss Miroku on the lips."

"What!" Inuyasha paled. Miroku looked worried.

"Do it," Kagome commanded.

Inuyasha reluctantly crawled over to Miroku and planted a tiny kiss on his lips, then promptly spat and gagged as he made his way back to his seat.

"Inuyasha, your turn," Kagome told him.

"Sango, truth or dare?" he asked.

"Um, truth," said Sango.

"Do you like Miroku?" Inuyasha evilly. Miroku looked hopeful.

"…yeah…" said Sango in a tiny voice.

"I knew it!" Inuyasha shouted triumphantly.

"My turn," Sango turned to Shippou, "truth or dare?"

"Dare!" Shippou said, hopping up and down.

"Go kick Inuyasha," she gave him a little push in the hanyou's direction.

Shippou ran over to Inuyasha and kicked him as hard as he could in the shin. Inuyasha howled and clutched his shin.

"Okay!" Shippou jumped up and down some more, "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Inuyasha said, determined not to look like some sissy by saying truth.

"Kiss Kagome!" Shippou shouted.

Kagome turned bright red, as did Inuyasha. He slowly leaned toward Kagome and gave her a peck on the cheek.

"On the lips!" Shippou ordered.

Inuyasha did as told, slipping one hand behind Kagome's head and bringing her lips to his. Eyebrows went up when they didn't jerk away right after. When Kagome finally pulled back, her face was flushed.

"I—" she started.

"My turn!" declared Inuyasha loudly. "Sango, truth or dare?"

"You did me last time," the demon slayer said, "dare."

"I dare you to not move when Miroku gropes you."

"No!" Sango yelled, edging away from the monk sitting beside her.

"Sorry Sango," said Kagome, "but you have to do it."

"Fine," Sango crossed her arms and braced herself. Miroku smiled and reached his hand out…

"Ew…" said Shippou, looking away.

"Miroku," said Sango, fingering her boomerang, "truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to not grope me for the rest of the day."

"That's too hard!" exclaimed Miroku. Then, "Fine. Right, my turn. Um, Kagome, truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Kagome.

"Do you like Inuyasha?"

Kagome turned even redder. "Yes."

"You do?" Inuyasha looked amazed.

Kagome sunk down into her sleeping bag, hiding her face.

"What is going on here?" demanded a cold, calm voice from the forest. Everyone, except Kagome, looked up to see Sesshoumaru and Rin standing there.

"We're playing a game," said Sango, trying to be friendly, "Do you want to play?"

"No," said Sesshoumaru flatly.

"Puh-leeze, Sesshoumaru-sama?" begged Rin, tugging on her lord's long sleeve, "can we please?"

Sesshoumaru looked down at Rin, who looked back up at him with huge, tear-brimming, pleading, brown eyes.

"Fine. We will play."

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

Rin plopped herself down next to Shippou, and Sesshoumaru sat calmly down next to the unmoving lump of shiny red fabric that was Kagome.

She poked her head out.

"Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, startled by his sudden presence at her side.

"Miko."

"Do you know how to play truth or dare?" she asked. Sesshoumaru shook his head slightly. Kagome explained it to him.

"Get it?" she sat up in her sleeping bag.

"Yeah!" said Rin. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Good," said Kagome, "now, who's turn was it? Oh, right, it's mine. Okay, Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Sesshoumaru.

"Kiss Inuyasha on the lips," Kagome grinned evilly, getting her camera out. Sesshoumaru fixed Inuyasha his infamous Death Glare, then leaned over.

click Kagome's camera took a picture, just as the brothers' lips touched. She looked at the picture, and burst into a fit of giggles.

"What?" both brothers demanded at once.

Kagome held the camera out for Sango to see, and she too started giggling. The two girls just shook their head whenever asked what was so funny, because neither of them could talk.

"To continue this game," said Sesshoumaru, now moving his Death Glare onto Kagome, who only laughed harder. Sango, seeing Kagome laugh more, was immediately moved by the contagion in the giggles, and also began to laugh harder. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

Inuyasha's yellow eyes narrowed, not wanting to tell his brother something about himself, nor be at his mercy. Eventually, he came up with, "Dare."

"Ah, good," the corners of Sesshoumaru's mouth curled upwards, "please, silence your miko friend by whatever means necessary."

Inuyasha took Kagome by the shoulders and said, "Quiet, wench."

No effect, and she continued to giggle.

"Wench! Quiet!"

Still no.

"Kagome! Shut up!"

That did it. Kagome's smiling mouth closed into a hurt frown, and her eyebrows drew together. Her large brown eyes filled with tears, and the corners of her mouth wobbled. Inuyasha knew what was coming, and he didn't want to be 'sat' in front of Sesshoumaru. Kagome's mouth started to open, and the sound of 's' began. He closed his eyes and sighed, then an idea occurred to him, just as the 'a' sound was coming from her lips.

Inuyasha pressed his mouth against hers, and surprised, she couldn't get out the rest of 'sit'.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," said Rin, tugging on Sesshoumaru's sleeve, "What are they doing?"

Inuyasha pulled back, and Kagome opened her eyes.

"What was that for?" asked Kagome.

"You were going to say the s-word," Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "like I'd actually want to kiss you."

"Oh," Kagome's eyes became downcast and she got that lost-puppy-look as she slumped in her sleeping bag.

"Oh, Kagome," said Sango, putting an arm over her friend's shoulders, "He didn't mean it."

"It's okay, though, Kagome-chan," said Rin cheerily, bouncing over, "you can ditch Inuyasha and come and live with Sesshoumaru-sama and Rin. You can be Rin's mommy."

"Rin!" called Sesshoumaru sharply, "Get back here!"

"That's very nice of you Rin," said Kagome, smiling at the little girl, "and I'll think about it."

"What?" said Inuyasha, looking dumfounded.

"Yeah, Inuyasha," said Kagome, glaring at Inuyasha with a Death Glare that Sesshoumaru was impressed with, "I think I'll go with Sesshoumaru."

"Hey, you can't do that!" Inuyasha now looked panicked, and so did Sesshoumaru.

"I can do whatever I want," declared Kagome, sticking her nose in the air.

"You're not coming with us," said Sesshoumaru, restraining Rin.

"Puh-leeze Sesshoumaru-sama?" begged Rin, giving him her ultimate puppy-dog-eyes look. It melted him instantly.

"Yes, of course Rin," said Sesshoumaru, sounding very much like a zombie, "Whatever you want. Kagome can come with us."

"Yippee!" shouted Rin, jumping out of Fluffy's arms and skipping over to Kagome. "Will you be Rin's mommy?" she asked sweetly.

Kagome smiled, "Sure, Rin."

"Yay!" Rin jumped up and down, "now Rin will have a mommy and a daddy, and Rin can have lots of brothers and sisters!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh…" Kagome sweat-dropped. Inuyasha burst out laughing, and Sesshoumaru looked as if he were about to die. "I'm sorry, Rin, I may have to say no to your having brothers and sisters," she said kindly.

Rin's big eyes filled with tears, "B—but, Sesshoumaru-sama loves you, Kagome-chan, and Rin loves you, too."

"RIN!" Sesshoumaru's hand snaked out and pulled the child back by the neck of her kimono.

"Ah!" shrieked Rin, reaching desperately for Kagome.

"Rin!" Sesshoumaru's eyes lurked dangerously near going red, "what did I tell you?"

"T—that Kagome-chan could be Rin's mommy," said Rin, fixing Sesshoumaru with her ultimate puppy-dog-eyes look.

"Right," said Sesshoumaru, his eyes returning to normal as he stared off into space like a zombie, "of course. The miko can be your mother."

Sango felt it was time to intervene. "Kagome, you can't leave us. We're so close to finding Naraku, and we still need you to help locate the jewel shards. Besides, Inuyasha would die if you left."

"You…" Inuyasha made a strangling motion with his hands at Sango, who smirked.

"Sango…" Kagome looked sadly at her friend. "I… let's keep playing, okay? I'll decide later."

"Okay!" said Rin, "Rin wants to start!"

"Sure, Rin," said Miroku.

"Yippee! Sesshoumaru-sama, truth or dare?"

Sesshoumaru looked surprised that Rin had asked him. "Dare."

"Get Rin brothers and sisters," Rin said imperiously, tiny hands on hips. Kagome paled, ducking back into her sleeping bag, and Sango took out her boomerang. Miroku smiled at Rin, who was still watching her lord. Inuyasha yawned, bored now that the threat of Sesshoumaru taking Kagome away was gone.

"How am I going to do that?" asked Sesshoumaru.

Rin whispered something into her lord's pointed ear, and a slight flush spread cross his cheeks.

"WHAT!" yelled Inuyasha, his hearing picking up with the little girl had said.

"What?" asked Kagome, sticking her head out and looking at Inuyasha.

Sesshoumaru stood up slowly, approaching Kagome, who tried to scramble away, but only succeeded in squishing Kirara as she fell back.

"Mrrrreeew…" said Kirara, who was now flat as a pancake. Kagome didn't hear the little kitty, and continued to lie on her.

"Why don't you say you'll adopt some kids, hm?" suggested Kagome, smiling hopefully as Sesshoumaru continued to walk toward her. He stopped abruptly.

"Okay," he said, blinking, "that is an acceptable idea, miko."

"HEY!" yelled Kagome, sitting up. Kirara dragged herself away from the scary teen and rubbed her now 2D head against Sango, who thought she was a dangerous demon and whacked her with the boomerang.

"I have a name, you know!" Kagome screeched at Sesshoumaru, who backed away, holding his hands out.

"Wench! Shut up!" shouted Inuyasha, adding to the commotion. Rin hid behind Sesshoumaru, scared by Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru took another step back and landed on Rin's foot. She promptly began to scream, clutching her injured foot.

"Rin!" exclaimed Sesshoumaru, turning around and crouching down, "Are you alright?"

"NO!" shrieked Rin. She let go of her foot and slapped Sesshoumaru as hard as she could, leaving a little red hand mark on his face.

"HENTAI!" yelled Sango, slapping Miroku as he pulled his hand away from her butt. Sesshoumaru looked at Miroku and walked dejectedly over to him.

"She slapped me," he muttered to the monk.

"Join the club," said Miroku.

"WAHHHHH!" Rin continued to wail.

"SHUT UP!" screamed the most unlikely person/demon possible: Kirara.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kirara?" Sango said in disbelief, looking at the 2D cat with a large 3D swollen bump on its head. "Did you just—did you just _talk_?"

"Mrew," said Kirara.

"Your neko just spoke," said Sesshoumaru.

"Meeeereew," said Kirara.

"She did!" exclaimed Kagome, "She said shut up!"

"Mroreww…" Kirara shook her head, then shook herself. Her body suddenly expanded and became 3D once more, with a soft 'pop'.

Everyone was silent, watching the tiny cat.

Then, "I'll be your brother, Rin," said Shippou.

"Shippou will be Rin's brother?" Rin repeated, a smile growing on her face. Shippou nodded. "YAY!" shrieked Rin, her misery at getting stepped on now gone. "We can play ponies in the yard!"

Shippou paled. "Erm, could I change my answer?"

"Shippou doesn't want to be Rin's brother?" her lip trembled, and Sesshoumaru quickly picked her up.

"Rin, hush," he told her. Her tears faded away, and she slapped him again.

"Sesshoumaru-sama hurt Rin! Sesshoumaru-sama will pay!" she said in a **very, very scary **voice. Sesshoumaru promptly dropped Rin, and she landed softly on top of Kirara, once again squishing her back into 2D.

Rin held up a hypno charm and swung it back and forth in front of Miroku. The monk watched the pendant swing, and then a blank look came over his face.

"You will go and ask your nasty questions to Sesshoumaru-sama," said Rin innocently. Miroku nodded and approached Sesshoumaru, the hand mark on both the men's faces still glowing red.

"Will you—" Kagome squeezed her eyes shut, and opened them again as she heard someone call her name.

"Kagome!" the person was calling.

She blinked at looked around. She was lying in her sleeping bag, with Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. Rin sat near Sesshoumaru, who had no remnants of a slap mark on his face.

"What?" she asked, confused. Was that a dream? Probably, because Kirara could _definitely_ not talk in real life.

"It's your turn," said Inuyasha.

"Oh!" Kagome said. "Okay then, um, Rin, truth or dare?"

"Truth," squeaked Rin.

"If given the chance, would you slap Sesshoumaru?"

"Uh-huh!" she nodded. Kagome laughed, and Sesshoumaru gave Rin his Death Glare. Rin looked innocently back at the taiyoukai. "Okay, Inuyasha, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he said, grinning.

"Oh, come on, Inuyasha!" exclaimed Kagome, "you always pick dare."

"So?"

Kagome frowned.

"I dare you…" Rin paused, "to shake hands with Sesshoumaru-sama."

"AH!" yelled Inuyasha, "NO! PLEASE, NO!"

Rin smiled evilly, well, cutely, but with a slight evil twist in the way she quirked her mouth.

Slowly, shakily, Inuyasha extended his hand, reaching for Sesshoumaru's. He covered his eyes and scrunched his face up like a small child who had just stepped in something smelly.

The two brother's clawed hands met, shook once, then jerked away. Sesshoumaru pulled out a water skin and poured its contents over his hand, scrubbing furiously. Inuyasha spat on his hand, rubbing it on the grass.

"Ew…" he muttered, and Sesshoumaru made a similar, though much more mature, noise of disgust.

"My turn!" announced Inuyasha. "Sesshoumaru, truth or dare?"

Now it was Sesshoumaru's turn to pause and think. Like his brother, he didn't want Inuyasha to have him at his mercy, but he also wasn't particularly keen on the idea of telling his idiot half-brother something personal.

"Dare," he finally said, glowering.

"Hm…" Inuyasha thought, "I dare you to kiss Rin."

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome, horrified, "that's abuse of a minor! Sit sit sit sit sit sit!"

Inuyasha slammed into the ground several times, drawing a small smile from Sesshoumaru's usually cold lips.

Sesshoumaru then looked at Rin, and the smile faded. He picked her up and gave her a light kiss on her cheek.

"Hee!" she squealed, happy, "will Sesshoumaru-sama tuck Rin in at night and to that again?"

"No," he answered flatly.

"Awww…" she sighed, looking defeated and slumping as much as she could with Sesshoumaru's hands holding her under her little arms.

"Hey Rin," said Kagome, "cheer up! I'll tuck you in tonight, if you want."

"Really, Kagome-chan?" Rin perked right up.

"Uh-huh," Kagome nodded.

"Yay!" Rin struggled in Sesshoumaru's arms, trying to get to Kagome.

"It's getting late," said Sango, speaking up for the first time in a while and reminding everyone that she was, in fact, still alive.

"It is," Miroku agreed, "we should get undressed for sleeping."

SLAP

"HENTAI!" yelled Sango, and there was a large handprint on Miroku's face.

"We shall depart," said Sesshoumaru, standing up and holding a squirming Rin away from him.

"NO!" she shrieked, kicking and hitting. "Rin wants to stay with Kagome-chan!"

"Rin, quiet," Sesshoumaru commanded sternly. Rin fell silent, but a single tear leaked from her eye. she stared solemnly into Sesshoumaru's amber eyes, and the taiyoukai relented.

"Alright," he said, "we will rest for the night here. Jakken can keep himself out of trouble for one night."

"YIPPEE!" shouted Rin, finally getting free and running to Kagome.

Little did they know that they were being watched…

* * *

**Hi guys. This is still the same story you remember by Miss Krux,it's just that that account was deleted. So, for your exclusive pleasure, I have REPOSTED IT! (complete with new and improved disclaimers...)**

**Please review, and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as possible.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Finally got it up! So happy! Huyen, don't kill me, but I just got back from seeing The Island, and my parents made me go to bed. But I posted it first thing the next morning...!  
****

* * *

**

It had grown late and the entire company of Inuyasha's gang, plus Sesshoumaru and Rin, had fallen asleep, lying around in a sort of circle.

Kagome was in her sleeping bag, her head the only thing sticking out, and Shippou lay on top of her. Sango was lying several meters away from Miroku, but had been drifting slowly closer as the night went on. Inuyasha lay beside Kagome, and one piece of his white hair lay on her face. She sneezed, and the hair blew away.

Sesshoumaru lay regally with his head propped up on his tail, directly across from Kagome. Rin lay curled in a tiny ball beside him.

Kirara, still flat, lay forgotten in the center of the circle.

The watching person was asleep, at least, one was. The other was half-asleep, kept up by the other's snoring.

A light breeze drifted through the clearing, lifting Sesshoumaru's hair and depositing it on Kagome's face. She stirred and grabbed at the hair, toying with it gently.

"Mm…" she murmured, partially asleep, "hair is… softer than mine… unfairness…"

The hair got stuck in the Velcro and zipper of the sleeping bag, and when Sesshoumaru shifted, it pulled.

"Argh!" he yelled, sitting up and waking everyone. "Who the hell is pulling my hair?"

"Eep!" shrieked Kagome, sitting up and throwing Shippou off. Her sudden movement jerked more on Sesshoumaru's hair, making him shout again.

"Miko!" he shouted.

"What?" she asked innocently, not realizing that his hair was caught in the sleeping bag.

"My hair is caught in your bedding."

"Oh!" she exclaimed, and quickly yanked the soft locks out of the zipper and Velcro.

* * *

The awake watching person poked the other, "Get up, you oaf, something's happening." 

"Hm…? …wha…" the other took one last snoring breath and opened his eyes. He sat up and peered through the bushes at the clearing.

* * *

"Well," said Sango, yawning, "since we're all awake, could we play some more of that game, Kagome?" 

"I don't see why not," Kagome looked around at her friends. "But Shippou and Rin have to go to sleep."

"That's not fair!" squealed an outraged Shippou. Rin crossed her arms and sniffed indignantly.

"It is," said Inuyasha, "now sleep."

"But—" Shippou protested, puffing up and trying to look imposing.

"Sleep!" yelled Inuyasha. Shippou cowered down behind Kagome and closed his eyes, while Rin lay down near Sesshoumaru, who was still rubbing his head.

* * *

"Should we join?" pondered the first watcher. 

"Huh?" the second looked stupidly at the first.

"Should…" the first spoke very slowly and clearly. "we… join… their…game…?"

"I dunno," the second slurred lazily.

"Hopeless." The first sighed.

"Who?"

* * *

"Who's starting?" asked Inuyasha, looking around impatiently. 

"Oh oh oh!" Miroku put his hand up. "I will, I will!"

"Oookaaay…" Inuyasha's eyebrows soared.

"Yes!" the monk rubbed his hands together gleefully and turned to Sango. "Truth or dare?"

"Me?" asked Sango, suppressing a yawn. "Dare."

"Kiss me," Miroku said simply. Sango's face turned ash grey and she froze.

"Hey!" she yelled as her colour returned with a vengeance. "He can't do that! Can he, Kagome?"

"Um," Kagome thought for a moment. "I think he can, actually. I mean, it doesn't say anywhere in the book that he can't…" she thumbed through a small book that was clearly labeled, "How to Play Truth or Dare".

"But—" Sango protested, her cheeks beginning to flush crimson. "But—"

"Oh," Miroku smiled charmingly (ahemNOTahem). "come now, dear Sango. Am I really that repulsive?"

"YES!"

"Oh."

"Get on with it!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Eeew…" Sango wrinkled her nose and leaned toward Miroku. "Just a peck on the cheek, ok?" she whispered.

Miroku smirked and pulled her to him, planted his mouth firmly over hers. Sango's eyes widened and jerked back, wiping her mouth.

"I SAID A PECK ON THE CHEEK!" she screeched. Miroku cringed away from the demon slayer, looking absolutely terrified.

* * *

"This game looks like fun," said the second watcher. 

"Then let's join," said the first.

"But," said the second, "weren't we supposed to be killing them?"

"After," the first smiled evilly, "but you could always swallow some poison so when you kiss of the females they get poisoned."

"Oh yeah!" comprehension dawned on the ugly features of the second watcher, not really getting the fact that he would get poisoned, not the female, leaving the first to have his fun with the others.

"Let's go," said the first.

* * *

All in Inuyasha's group turned as they heard some twigs snapping from the direction of the woods, and saw…

* * *

**Yes, yes, I'm leaving it there. You'll get to see who the watchers are next chapter, I promise. Now, for review responses…**

**Aquariel59: **thank you, thank you. I do try.

**AnimeFan007: **I'm glad you found that funny! When I first saw how long your review was, I thought, oh god, it's gonna be a flame. But I was pleasantly surprised. Thank you.

**Inuyasha-Hottie-101: **thanks for all your reviews, it's appreciated, reviews kick ass! Woot!

**Inuyasha's hun: **yeah, now that you point that out, I see how that's kinda funny. I mean, some of the stuff they're saying here, they would never say in reality. Thanks for pointing that out, I hadn't seen it myself!


	6. Chapter 6

All in Inuyasha's group turned as they heard some twigs snapping from the direction of the woods, and saw… Koga and Naraku.

Koga instantly ran up to Kagome and kissed her hand. "Dear Kagome—" he began, but Kagome cut him off, pulling her hand away with a look of pure disgust.

"Go away Koga," she commanded, an authoritative tone in her normally kind voice.

"But you are my woman," said Koga, the former watcher number two, looking hurt.

"No," said Kagome, shaking her head. "I'm not."

"But…" he looked hurt, then shook his head, "Are you choosing that mutt over _me_?"

"…" Kagome glanced nervously at Inuyasha, "possibly…"

"WHAT!" both dogs yelled at once.

"Er…" Kagome put on a sheepish smile, "I mean, I choose Inuyasha over you, Koga."

"Good," Inuyasha looked smug.

"Wipe that grin of your face, hanyou!" the wolf demon shouted, "I'll be back, and you'll be sorry!"

"Sure…" said Inuyasha dubiously as Koga ran off into the woods.

"Well, I must admit, that was shorter than I had thought."

Everyone's heads turned to Naraku.

"…uh…" the acclaimed demon faltered, "…hi…?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled indignantly, "quiet! No need to yell!"

"YOU'RE YELLING!"

"Am not!"

"ARE TOO!"

"Am—"

"Shut up, would you?" Naraku glared at the bickering pair, clearly annoyed. "I came to join your pathetic game, to answer your pathetic question. Both of you pathetic people were yelling, for your pathetic information."

"Well isn't that just pathetic then, hm?" Sango rolled her eyes, then whacked Miroku on the head with her boomerang. "HENTAI!"

"Quiet, pathetic slayer," said Naraku.

"Must every sentence you say have the word 'pathetic' in it?" Sesshoumaru shook his head, tossing his _gorgeous _(hehe, just kidding) hair. "Pathetic, really."

"There you go too, you pathetic taiyoukai," said Naraku.

"See?" Sesshoumaru pointed an accusing finger at him.

"Yes, yes," said Kagome, pushing Sesshoumaru's arm down, "Now. If Naraku wants to play a _fair, honest _game with us, I'd say he has a right to do so."

"I agree," said Miroku, nodding solemnly.

"Fine with me," agreed Sango.

"Hmph," Inuyasha folded his arms, as he always seemed to do if something didn't quite go his way, and pouted.

"YIPPEE!" squealed Naraku girlishly, jumping about and clapping his hands. His long wavy black hair whirled as he skipped twice around the circle.

Rin whimpered in her sleep.

"Stop it fool!" Sesshoumaru hissed, stroking Rin's head, "you're frightening Rin."

"Well excuse me if I want to express myself, pathetic mortals." Naraku sniffed haughtily, sticking his nose in the air, and flouncing around the circle once more.

"Just sit down," Kagome said tiredly, sighing like a mother exhausted from a long day of caring for her mischievous children.

Naraku sat.

"Do you know how to play?" she asked. He nodded.

"Good. Why don't you start, then. No dangerous dares, though," she added as an afterthought.

"Fine. Sesshoumaru, you pathetic excuse for a demon, truth or dare?"

Normally, the mighty Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West, would not have taken such insolence, but he had to admit that he liked the game, and would not sacrifice his chance to play by pulling his sword on Naraku. "Dare."

"Okay, you pathetic thing," Naraku paused ever so briefly, "I dare you to…"

**And so I must, I regret, leave it there. I'm leaving for PEI tomorrow at 5 o'clock in the morn, and I'll be gone for three weeks. So, it was either post now, or in three weeks.**

…**and I think I might be dead in three weeks by a certain girl named Huyen if I didn't post…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Evil Shall Giggle: I'm BA-ACK! WOOT! I come to you, complete with 100 authentic Island accent! wink**

**Sesshoumaru: …right.**

**Rin: what's the Island? scratches head**

**Evil: it's something _far_ too complex for you, Rin. Besides, aren't you're supposed to be asleep…!**

**Sesshoumaru: don't mind her Rin, she doesn't know anything.**

**Evil: I DO so… ok, maybe you're right. But shhh up about it.**

**Sesshoumaru: EVIL WILL GIGGLE DOESN'T KNOW ANYTHING.**

**Evil: SHUT UP, YOU PATHETIC… oh no. now I sound like Naraku. Ugh… shudders**

**Rin: teehee!**

**Evil: takes out microphone my name is (not) Evil Shall Giggle—**

**Sesshoumaru: her mother must have been insane… to stick her daughter with a name like 'Evil Shall Giggle'… poor, poor deranged woman…**

**Evil: as I was saying, I am Evil Shall Giggle, and _this_ is the super-top-secret hint about an upcoming event in this chapter of Truth or Dare? Drum-roll please… SESSHOUMARU TAKES IT OFF!**

**Sesshoumaru: oh…no.**

**Screaming mob of fangirls: WE LOVE YOU, SESSHOUMARU!**

**Evil: oh, no you don't!**

**Rin: Sesshoumaru-saaaama, can we get on with the story, puh-leeze? Rin is bored.**

**Sesshoumaru: pokes head out from under mob of screaming fangirls of course, Rin. Evil?**

**Evil: 1,2,3, HIT IT!**

**Gang: starts singing Dirty Pop… I'm sick hearing all these people talk about… dadadum…**

**Naraku: pathetic.**

"I dare you, you pathetic thing, to…" Naraku paused, unable to think of anything.

"Well," said a muffled, annoyed, and sarcastic voice from beside Kagome. "_Thank you_ for noticing my extreme discomfort and pain."

"Wow, Inuyasha," said Kagome, who was idly fiddling with Inuyasha's ears as he lay deeply embedded in the ground. (and hard ground it was, too) "I didn't know you knew such an advanced word like 'discomfort'."

"Shut up," he muttered into the dirt, struggling to get up as the after effects of the spell wore off.

"I don't really see why I should," said Kagome innocently.

"Mf," said Inuyasha.

"I dare you to…" Naraku's face lit up as an idea stuck him, and he declared, loud enough for everyone within several miles to hear, "go skinny-dipping so that all the people here will see your pathetic, wanna-be fake-taiyoukai body!"

"EWW!" screamed Kagome, Sango, and Shippou. Miroku looked vaguely intrigued, and Inuyasha smirked.

"HENTAI!" the crisp smack of Sango's hand hitting Miroku's face she saw the look on his face echoed throughout the forest. "You are NOT peeking on Sesshoumaru while he's skinny-dipping!"

"Why, Sango," said Miroku mildly, rubbing his face. "It's almost as though you want me all to yourself."

"I…I…" Sango's face turned bright pink. "I do not!"

"Get on with it, you pathetic Sesshoumaru," said Naraku, rubbing his hands together gleefully.

"Now, Naraku," Kagome wagged a finger at the half-demon. "That's not correct grammar. Unless, of course, you were referring to _the_ Sesshoumaru, of the class freakicus-violenté."

"What?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"Er…" Naraku looked slightly stumped, but, being the _intelligent_ mutant demon he was, he quickly recovered. "Anyway, pathetic people. Go, Sesshoumaru, go and show off your pathetic body."

"Didn't you say there was a rule against this kind of dare?" Sango whispered to Kagome.

"Yeah," said Kagome. "But it's _Sesshoumaru_."

Sango considered this. "You may have a point there."

Kagome nodded, and the two girls smirked.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," piped up Rin, who had just woken up. "Rin saw a pond nearby. Sesshoumaru-sama could go swimming there."

"Quiet Rin," said Sesshoumaru coldly, ducking his head to hide a pink blush that spread over his cheeks.

Tears gathered in Rin's enormous brown eyes, and she stared pathetically up at Sesshoumaru.

"I'm sorry Rin," he said, relenting.

"HAHAHA!" yelled Inuyasha, who was pointing at Sesshoumaru, clutching his stomach and howling with laughter. And all at once, too. Amazing.

"What's so funny, Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.

"Mrew?" asked Kirara.

"He—HAHA—apolo—AHAHAHA—apologized!" Inuyasha's body shook with gales of laughter.

Kagome giggled.

"Lo—look!" Inuyasha gasped for air, now pointing at Kagome. "She thinks it's funny, too! HAHAHEE!"

"No, Inuyasha," said Kagome, sighing at her companion's stupidity. "I'm laughing at _you_."

"Oh," he looked downcast, and his laughter died quickly.

Sesshoumaru, meanwhile, had stood up and was walking in the direction of the pond. Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha, Naraku, and Kirara followed immediately. Rin tried to follow, but received a shouted, "GO TO BED!" from Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha.

As they reached the pond, Sesshoumaru turned and gave all of the audience their daily dose of the Death Glare. Actually, they'd had about six daily doses so far today, but that was just an estimate.

(WARNING: do not try this at home. More than your daily dose of Death Glare can prove mentally scarring, harmful to young children, and can momentarily paralyze you with (either or) horror, or insane fits of giggles, in the case of some crazy fangirls, who might be likely to remark, "OH MY GOD! He's staring at me! I LOVE YOU SESSHOUMARU!" There have also been localized cases of crazy (female) fanhamsters and (female, but some male) fangerbils passing out upon seeing the Death Glare. Hamster and gerbil owners beware.)

The audience grinned back at Sesshoumaru, who would have scowled if not for his _remarkable_ self-control.

Quickly, Sesshoumaru pulled the bow on his kimono undone, and slipped the top part off his shoulders. Kagome and Sango sighed dreamily.

"Merew!" Kirara said, apparently rather agitated. In her own little language, she was saying: "Ew! He has no arm!"

This fact, however, didn't matter to Kagome and Sango, who stared at Sesshoumaru, and were soon joined by Miroku.

SLAP

Sango had just glanced away for a second, and voila! Miroku had been gazing at Sesshoumaru with a burning passion in his eyes. If only Sango could have interpreted this passion correctly… it truly meant, thought Miroku, massaging his stinging cheek, that I wish I could be just like him… except with two arms. Then Sango would stare at me like that…

The monk joined the women in sighing dreamily.

Too fast for the naked (no pun intend—er, what am I saying? Pun is _very_ much intended) eye to track, Sesshoumaru dropped his pants and wrapped his tail around himself. He waded into the water up to his waist, then started to come back out.

"Uh-uh," Naraku shook his head. "You pathetic thing, you must go all the way under!"

Sesshoumaru turned back around and walked all the way into the middle of the pond. The water wasn't deep enough to go over his head. He came dangerously close to rolling his eyes, and dunked his head. As he came up, he flung his silver hair back with such grace…

Drops of drool fell from Kagome's and Sango's mouths. Inuyasha and Miroku pouted.

The tall taiyoukai waded out of the water and stepped back into his clothes.

"Stop drooling, miko," he said coldly. "You resemble my brother."

"HEY!"

**Evil: finito!**

**Sesshoumaru: …that's not a word…**

**Evil: point?**

**Sesshoumaru: …how dare you make me humiliate myself in front of my idiot half-brother…?**

**Evil: how? Quite easily, really.**

**Sesshoumaru: …**

**Kagome: I _drooled_!**

**Evil: apparently.**

**Kagome: ew…**

**Inuyasha: yeah, well, think about how I feel!**

**Kagome: I'm thinking…**

**Inuyasha!! stupid wench! You were drooling over another man!**

**Kagome: so?**

**Koga: YOU'RE MY WOMANN, KAGOME!**

**Naraku: pa—**

**Everyone: SHUT UP!**

**Review Responses**

**Babyrider70: ** well, I really had no choice, you see. But now, you shall perish no longer, for Evil Shall Giggle is here! Dumdumdumdum!

**DevilAngel620: **okay, well, um, that's good, because I was worried if it was getting a little too strange… wait, what am I saying, _nothing_ that involves Sesshoumaru doing weird things is _ever_ too strange. Right?

**HimuraNeko:** um, glad I didn't kill you, then. And I'm already half way through the next chapter, so that should make you happy. Am I right?

**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: **it isn't. why is it wrong?

**Kawaiiness4eva: **they don't. thank you, thank you. See ya soon!

**Inuyasha-Hottie-101: **…okay. I love your name, but I think I may have said that before.

**Jill2282: **well, you shall wait no longer. Wait. That's not really true, is it? You have to wait again for the next chapter. Er… then, I guess I'll just have to get it up quickly.

**Hanako Horigome: **your comment made me laugh, but then I thought: what if they mean it? A little worried here, but don't worry, no offense taken. It is, I must admit, one of the most original reviews I've gotten. Your name is cool, too. What does it mean?

**Swordsman of Fire: **it most certainly is interesting. At least to me. And apparently you like it too, so therefore it is interesting to others.

**Touya-no-Kogakure: **oookaaay. Radioactive squirrels? Shichinintai? What's that? Hey, wait just a second. I was looking at my reviews just now, and I happed across yours for Ch. 5. you called me a 'sunnavabitch'. Now, as I am female, I believe that 'btch' would be a more appropriate terminisation. However, I take no offence at such language, because I know that that is just your evil side talking.

**Inukagforever: **thank you, and thank you again for being a faithful reviewer.


	8. Chapter 8

**Evil: I am slowly rebuilding my empire. Mwahahaha…!**

**Rin: Eep! Sesshoumaru-samaaa! She is scaring Rin!**

**Sesshoumaru: it's okay, Rin. She won't hurt you.**

**Evil: won't I?**

**Kagome: um, are you okay?**

**Evil: of course I am. I'm rebuilding my empire. I've got lots of reviews again. but sadly, not quite as many as I had before Miss Krux got deleted. Sniff. My old self is GONE! WAHHH!**

**Kagome: pats Evil on back It's okay. We understand.**

**Rin: Hahaha!**

**Evil: sniff… what?**

**Rin: Evil is crying! Over dead part of self!**

**Naraku: pa—**

**Everyone: shut up!**

**Naraku: thet—**

**Everyone: shut UP!**

**Naraku: ic.**

**Everyone: ARGH! KILL!**

**Sesshoumaru: ARGH! KILL!**

**Inuyasha: whoa.**

**Evil: eyebrows raised Did I make him do that?**

**Inuyasha: uh, _yeah_. Like, totally.**

**Evil: heehee. This is fun.**

**Sango: Oh, hi Miroku. girly blush What's up?**

**Miroku: I don't know Sango. looks up I don't see anything.**

**Evil: wahahaha! This is so amusing! I'm gonna stop writing my books just to keep manipulating these guys. Oh, wait. This is a story. Right. That means… 1, 2, 3, HIT IT!**

**Everyone: oops I did it again… I played with your heart… (singing Britney Spears, Oops, I Did It Again)**

**Evil: I don't own it! gets dragged off to dance by _someone_ with long, silver hair…**

Sesshoumaru walked—er, I mean, stalked—back to the clearing without a backwards glance at the blinking audience that had gathered to watch him skinny-dip.

"Pathetic, isn't it?" asked a voice from a tree. Sesshoumaru looked up. In the tree sat a person in a baboon skin, and since Sesshoumaru was right underneath the person, he got a good (but undesired) look under the white coat. He shuddered and looked away, the sight of girlish legs and a loincloth haunting him.

"Koga," he said calmly, "get out of the tree before you fall and hurt yourself."

"WAHH!" there was a long yell, which culminated in a loud thud. "Oof."

Sesshoumaru didn't even glance back over his shoulder.

"Pathetic," said Naraku, coming across Koga's still form. He toed the wolf's arm.

"Leemelone," Koga muttered into the ground.

Naraku walked right over him.

Kagome bent over Koga and asked, "Are you okay?"

"No," he moaned, raising his head. "But a kiss from you would make me better."

Kagome looked over her shoulder at Inuyasha and smirked. "Okay," said Kagome agreeably. Koga grinned wolfishly and pulled her down by the collar and planted a big, wet, sloppy kiss on her lips.

When Kagome pulled back (which was very soon), she regretted her decision, even though Inuyasha went storming by. You see, bad kissing is so very different from good kissing. Good kissing can make you want more, while bad kissing can just about put you off from the action in general.

Wiping her mouth off and shuddering, Kagome ran after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha didn't look at her.

"Inuyashaaa," she said, tugging at his arm. "he's such a bad kisser!"

"Good for you," said Inuyasha, pouting. "serves you right."

"What? Hey, you're supposed to feel bad for me!"

"And why's that?"

"Because you loooove me," said Kagome, grinning broadly.

Inuyasha glared at her. "I do not."

"B-but…" Kagome stopped walking and her eyes filled with tears. "But…"

"Kagome," he said, stopping as well and putting a hand on her shoulder, his expression regretful.

"Inuyasha," she said softly, lower lip trembling. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Do you?" she whispered tearfully. "Do you lo—"

She didn't get a chance to finish as Inuyasha answered her question prematurely, without any words.

"That's so sweet," said Sango to Miroku, watching the two kiss in the moonlight. Miroku looked at Sango dreamily and nodded. His hand twitched.

"Oh no you don't," Sango warned. "You've already broken your dare. I think you should be kicked out of the game."

"But then I'd be bored," he said, then wagged his eyebrows suggestively. "Unless, of course, you would be willing to sneak off into the forest with me…"

Sango rolled her eyes. "Dream on, pervert," she said, walking away.

Miroku sighed. _Why does that never happen to me?_ He thought, gazing at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Koga, meanwhile, had staggered to his feet, and was blasted back down by seeing the young couple kissing. He groaned and walked into Inuyasha's camp, plunking himself down on top of Kirara.

"Mow…" moaned Kirara.

"Hoshi," (monk in Japanese, I think) said Sango, poking him in the arm. "Miroku."

"Huh?" Miroku opened his eyes to see only the night sky bordered by trees. His head was resting on something warm and soft. Sango poked him again.

"My arm's asleep," she said irritably. He realized that what he had been using as a pillow was actually Sango's shoulder.

"Oh," he said, shifting so that his head lay on the ground.

Sango looked around, her eyes foggy with sleep. Kagome and Inuyasha were lying next to each other, with Kagome's arm flung across Inuyasha's chest. Inuyasha snored loudly.

Sango looked over at Miroku, who had fallen back to sleep. Her gaze travelled down his chest and onto his hand that lay open and relaxed on the ground just a few inches away from hers.

Slowly, hesitantly, she inched her fingers toward his hand until they touched. She jerked her hand back, embarrassed, but then slipped it into his long, calloused fingers.

She smiled, letting her eyes drift closed.

Later, in the morning…

"Sesshoumaru-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama, can we play again now?" Rin shook Sesshoumaru's shoulders.

He stirred. "No." he said firmly, even though he was still half-asleep.

"Aw…" Rin did her best to look defeated.

Sesshoumaru rolled over and sat up. "We're leaving, Rin." He said. "Come."

"But--!" she tried to resist when Sesshoumaru pulled her by the arm away from Inuyasha's camp, but obviously failed, as Sesshoumaru was so much stronger than her.

And so two of the nine were no more.

Naraku opened one eye and stared around. _Well, _he thought, _this pathetic game was fun while it lasted. But these pathetic people are starting to really bug me, so I shall leave them._

He dragged his new minion Koga up by the collar and out of camp.

And so two more of the nine were gone.

And then there were five.

**Evil: okay. I realize that this chapter was mostly just fluff, not really funny. Sorry, but it was necessary for later chapters (there're only two left!) and because it wasn't becoming very romantic.**

**Sesshoumaru: finally! I get to leave!**

**Rin: sob.**

**Sesshoumaru: oh, be quiet Rin. We're free!**

**Naraku: at last I depart from you pathetic people. Mwahahaha!**

**Koga: how could you kiss _him_, muttface, instead of me Kagome? How?**

**Kagome: very easily, really. You're just such a loser.**

**Evil: oh, buuuurn!**

**Koga: shut up.**

**Evil: make me.**

**Review responses**

**Inukagforever21: **wow. I didn't know it was that funny!

**DevilAngel620: **I'm not either, but, as Kagome said, It's _Sesshoumaru_. And he's _hot._

**Touya-no-Kogakure: **okay… um, hopefully this was fast enough? I wasn't really in the mood to write this for a while.

**Kawaiiness4eva: **not even going to answer you…

**Iamkagomeiloveinuyasha: **no, it wouldn't happen. But it was fun to write.

**Mew Mew Kayaku the Neko: **here you go! Er, there you go, I mean. It's over for now. That chapter, I mean. Ugh god, I can barely talk.

**Ocean-Breeze28: **they do. But he's hot, and animosity can never stand up against a hot guy.

**Michelly608: **because I made him, just as a spurt of randomness.

**Crazed up Chick: **well, there's only two more chapters…


	9. Chapter 9

**Evil: whew. We're coming to the end of this, just one more chapter to go. The last chapter wasn't as amusing, so I suppose I'd better do my best to make this one funny.**

**Inuyasha: yeah, wench, you'd better.**

**Evil: hey. Shut up or I'll delete you.**

**Kagome: don't you, er, think that's a little harsh?**

**Evil: oh, so now you're sticking up for him? Is that because I gave you two a little make-out scene? Huh? Huh?**

**Kagome: … (sad, depressed look)**

**Evil: well, that can be fixed.**

**Sesshoumaru: haha.**

**Evil: hey! What are you doing here? I got rid of you! Go on, get! Shoo!**

**Sesshoumaru: only too glad to be going.**

**Evil: what's that supposed to mean?**

**Sesshoumaru: nothing.**

**Evil: grr… this is seriously going to start giving me grey hairs.**

**Kagome: and that's not a good thing when you're only thirteen.**

**Evil: no, it's not. Also because with grey hair I'd look like that muttface over there.**

**Inuyasha: HEY!**

**Evil: what? (sweet smile)**

**Kagome: oh, no. let's get on with the story before this gets bloody.**

Kagome opened her eyes to be welcomed back into the world by a nice view of…something. She poked whatever it was and found it solid, which wasn't surprising, judging by the weight of it. It was red and warm, and part of it fluttered when she breathed.

After a moment of staring, she figured out what it was.

"Inuyasha," she grumbled, pushing his arm off her face and rubbing her squished nose.

"Mm…" he murmured, then returned to snoring loudly.

Kagome sat up and yawned widely. A stretching arm reached up into the air from across the clearing, then fell down with a thump.

"OW!" yelled Sango as Miroku's arm landed on her. "Pervert!"

_SLAP_

"AYA!" shouted Miroku, scooting away from her. "What was that for?"

"Your arm was on my chest!" Sango reached for her boomerang.

"Guys, guys," said Kagome, raising her hands in a gesture of peace. "Calm down. Sango, he was just stretching. Miroku, she didn't know what she was doing."

"HE WAS NOT STRETCHING!"

"I was too stretching."

"WAS NOT!"

"Was too."

"WAS NOT!"

"Be qui—" Kagome was cut off by an indignant Miroku.

"Was too."

"WAS NOT!"

"Shut—" she was interrupted again.

"Was too."

"WAS NOT!"

"SHUT UP!" Inuyasha screamed, raising his head. Everyone stared at him. He yawned and his head fell back and his snoring resumed.

Sango blinked. "Was not," she hissed to Miroku. Miroku wrinkled his nose.

"Yeah, well _I _didn't grab my hand during the night."

Sango turned bright pink and said nothing. Kagome hid her grin.

"You grabbed his hand?" she leaned over and whispered in Sango's ear.

Sango flushed deeper and she nodded meekly.

"Oh my God!" Kagome exclaimed excitedly. "You like him! Oh my God!"

"Sh!" Sango grabbed Kagome's shoulders. "Calm down! Be quiet!"

Kagome continued to giggle.

"Do you want to continue the game?" asked Miroku.

"Sure," said Kagome.

Sango looked from one to the other. "Do I really have a choice?"

"Nope!" Kagome smiled brightly and poked Inuyasha, who grunted. "Oh, wake up. We're playing the game again."

"Huh?" Inuyasha sat up, rubbing his eyes blearily. "What game?"

"Truth or dare?" Kagome looked at him as though it was blatantly obvious. Which for one of Inuyasha's IQ, it wasn't.

"Oh, yeah, right. Sure." He yawned, stretching.

"Oohoohooh! Can I play, can I play?" Shippou sat bolt upright and was watching them all avidly. Kirara mewed.

"Of course, Shippou," said Kagome, petting the kitsune on the head.

"Can I start?" asked Sango.

"Sure," Kagome nodded.

"Miroku," Sango began. Kagome nearly rolled her eyes. Why did she _always_ have to pick him? "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," said Miroku. Sango frowned.

"Um," she looked at the ground, trying to think of something. she had been hoping he'd pick dare because… well, I think maybe it would be better if you used your imaginations for that… "Why do you act so perverted?"

"Because I need an heir to continue my quest to kill Naraku," said Miroku simply, then added, "oh, and also because women's backsides feel nice."

"Ew!" Sango shifted away from him.

"Why didn't you kill Naraku while you had the chance, then?" asked Inuyasha.

Miroku blinked several times. "I didn't think of it! Ugh! It never occurred to me! Argh!"

He thumped himself on the head with Sango's boomerang. She quickly snatched it back, but Miroku had a good grip on it. He yanked it forward with a sly grin, and Sango, who was clutching at it, fell into his lap.

She hastily scrambled backwards away from him, abandoning her boomerang, and brushed herself off.

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and giggled.

"What's so funny?" Inuyasha asked.

"Them," she said. "They're so cute! Don't you think?"

"No."

"Oh."

Kagome coughed daintily. Miroku looked up from trying to get his hand past Sango's formidable defenses to her rear. Sango smacked him.

"Shall we start the game up again?" Kagome asked timidly.

"Okay," said Sango, glaring daggers at Miroku, quite literally as she threw a small dagger at his hand. He moved and the dagger flew harmlessly past, narrowly missing Shippou's bushy tail.

"It's my turn," said Miroku. "Shippou, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Okay… do you have a girl-friend?"

"Yes," said Shippou quietly, blushing.

"What's her name?" asked Kagome eagerly.

"What's she look like?" asked Sango.

"Is she hot?" asked Miroku.

SMACK

"Ow…"

"She's a little kid," Sango screeched. "SICKO!"

Miroku rubbed his cheek.

Shippou looked overwhelmed by this barrage of questions and paled. He turned around and ran away, hiding behind a nearby tree.

Inuyasha chuckled. "Such a wimp."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome turned on him, outraged at having her precious Shippou insulted. "How dare you say something like that? Sit!"

WHAM

"Urgh…"

Kagome smiled smugly.

"Well," said Sango, "Since it's technically Shippou's turn, but he's not here, can I go instead?"

"Okay," said Kagome.

"Miroku," she said evilly, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," said Miroku.

Sango almost cackled. "I dare you to grope Inuyasha."

"WHAT! NO!" yelled Inuyasha, plunking his bottom down into the crater he'd made just a few moments ago.

Miroku looked at the hanyou with a mixture of fear and regret in his eyes. he stretched out a hand and…

"ARGH! I'VE BEEN VIOLATED!" Inuyasha sprang up and sprinted around in circles. Shippou, who was still behind the tree, snickered.

"And he calls me chicken," he muttered.

**Evil: okay, there, I updated.**

**Kagome: yay.**

**Evil: heehee! I'm so happy you're happy, Kagome! (sarcastic)**

**Kagome: yeah… (false enthusiasm)**

**Inuyasha: ew…**

**Evil: …haha…**

**Inuyasha: shut up.**

**Review responses:**

**Samarai Fish: **of course I'm updating! But only one more time…

**Fanficluv7Inu: **yeah, I'm sorta worried that maybe it was a little too random… but anyway glad you liked it.

**Kisane: **well, it _is_ in my name…

**Kawaiidevil: **…I er… missed you… even though I talked to you just a little while ago… and lent you my manga! You'd better bring it back!

**C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only: **yep, I'd have to agree with that.

**Mikomi the Youkai: **thank you, thank you.

**DevilAngel620: **this wasn't very funny either. I think I've lost my knack for funniness… hey! school is awesome! There is nothing wrong with school!


	10. Chapter 10

_**This is dedicated to those people who reviewed faithfully for almost every chapter, and for all those who appreciated it even when it was more romance than humour.**_

**Evil: well, here it is. The last chapter.**

**Kagome: ooh ooh ooh. And it's _so_ romantic!**

**Evil: hm. Yeah, well, it is. But I put some humour in there too.**

**Inuyasha: at least it's not all mushy-gushy. Ew… that stuff scares me.**

**Kagome: (poke) I thought you said you weren't scared of anything.**

**Inuyasha: I er, I changed my mind.**

**Kagome: okay.**

**Evil: um, right. **

Kagome sighed, staring up at the sun, which was barely visible above the trees. She relaxed against Inuyasha's chest, while he leaned back with his back on the thick trunk of a tree.

She raised her head to look up at his face. His eyes were closed, and a peaceful look had settled on his features. A quiet snore escaped his lips, and she smiled.

"WAHOO!"

A sabre-toothed Kirara came charging into the clearing, with Shippou clutching wildly to her fur. She jumped up into the air, drawing another high-pitched squeal from Shippou.

"What's going on?" Inuyasha leapt to his feet, sending Kagome flying. "Are we under attack?" he drew Tetsuiaga. "Where is he?"

Kagome blinked. "Um, Inuyasha, that's just Shippou."

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked at her. "What? Shippou's attacking us?"

"No. he's just having fun."

"He's having fun attacking us?" Inuyasha began to run around in circles.

Kagome sighed. "Hopeless." She muttered to herself.

"What's hopeless?" Inuyasha demanded. "The battle? Against Shippou?"

She turned and strolled into the woods to find Sango and see if she could provide some amusement, seeing as Inuyasha was… not so fun.

After walking for a few minutes, she heard a twig snap. She jumped and spun round to see Sesshoumaru standing on the path.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Are you… still playing that game?" he asked, almost… hesitantly. She quickly scratched that out. Since when was Sesshoumaru hesitant?

"No," said Kagome.

He looked somewhat upset.

"Hey, can you keep a secret?" she moved toward him.

He nodded, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Great! I've got lots to tell you…"

Meanwhile…

Inuyasha finally calmed down after Shippou explained to him at length that he was not, in fact, attacking the group. He looked around and noticed that his little clearing was missing Kagome.

He strode into the forest and yelled, "Kagome!"

When he got no answer, he started looking for her. When he had followed the path for what seemed like hours, he came across a teary-eyed Kagome in the arms of Sesshoumaru, who was patting her consolingly (but rather awkwardly) on the back.

They, _Sesshoumaru_ and _Kagome_, were having a heart-to-heart.

Inuyasha blinked.

He blinked again.

Then, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Kagome sniffed and raised her head off Sesshoumaru's shoulder to looked at him. "Talking."

"About what?" Inuyasha's eyes were wide with shock. "What would you talk about with _him_?"

"Stuff," she sniffled and pulled away from Sesshoumaru. "Thank you," she told him. "I really needed that."

"Anytime," he said with a smile. "I am, after all, a great psychiatrist."

Inuyasha's eyebrows shot up. "Since when are you a psychiatrist? You _kill_ people for _fun_, not solve their problems!"

Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and threw her arms around his neck. "Come on, Inuyasha," she said, running a hand seductively down his cheek. "Don't just stay here arguing with him, we have more… _fun _things to do."

"Er…" Inuyasha blushed and stared at Sesshoumaru, who had turned his back and was disappearing into the trees from whence he came. "Right."

Kagome giggled (how bipolar _was_ this woman?) and pulled Inuyasha by the arm back to camp.

* * *

"Sango, would you mind coming here for a minute?"

Sango looked up from polishing her boomerang at Miroku. He was examining a cut on his right arm. She crawled over, too lazy to walk.

"What?"

"Could you bind this up for me?" he asked, indicating the cut, from which blood trickled. "I can't really with my left hand."

"Sure," said Sango agreeably. She pulled the bandage Miroku was holding out of his hand and wrapped it around his arm. When she was finished, she tied the ends in a neat knot and stood up. He stood up with her.

"What?" she asked. Miroku gazed at her.

Sango's eyes narrowed and she eyed him calculatingly, head cocked ever-so-slightly to the side.

"Thank you," he said softly.

She was slightly taken aback. Had he just apologized to her? "For what?"

"Being so perverted, and for binding this."

She froze. He'd just said he was sorry for being _perverted_. Whoa. She took a moment to appreciate that.

"Now, don't go getting all mushy on me," she said. "I don't—"

A hand wrapped around her waist and pulled her closer to him. She stopped mid-sentence and stared at Miroku.

Gently, carefully, he lowered his lips to hers. She didn't resist.

Another hand slowly snaked down Sango's back and grabbed her rear end, but for once, she didn't care.

**Evil: there. It's done.**

**Kagome: aw! So cute!**

**Evil: thank you.**

**Inuyasha: … Sesshoumaru's a psychiatrist. Wow.**

**Evil: yep!**

**Sesshoumaru: I am not a psychiatrist.**

**Evil: sure you're not.**

**Sesshoumaru: I'm not!**

**Sango: I didn't slap him? How could I have not slapped him!**


End file.
